As cold as Ice
by Dame-Rose-Smith
Summary: With colds, Rose and the Doctor go to Jackie's to be looked after. It escalates from there. Heaps of 10/Rose in all forms: Fluff, Angst and just old fashioned romance.
1. Frozen

**A/N:**** This has been re-done because basically a lot of it was rubbish and there were a lot of mistakes. I hope this is loads better. Thanks!**

Sopping wet, the Doctor and Rose stepped into the TARDIS. Their water-filled shoes made squelching sounds on the metal grating. Rose's teeth chattered violently, making a loud noise. She could never remember being so cold in her life.

"Rose, you must be freezing. I don't want you to catch your death. We know how fragile you humans are and I really don't fancy explaining to Jackie why her daughter is an icicle. My face has only just recovered feeling from the last slap! And I've regenerated since! Has she had a lot of practice or what? Feel sorry for any poor bloke who annoyed her constantly." He paused seeming to loose what he was talking about, a frown deep in his face.  
"Oh! Right! Go and have a shower, quick." He said, his face lighting up because he remembered.  
_So like him,_ Rose thought. Even with the given situation- which was his fault she might add- he still managed to squeeze in a jab at her mother and loose himself in a ramble.  
"Wh-what about you?" She managed through her shivers. He just waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah. Me? With a cold? It won't even touch me. I don't really get affected by the cold." He replied a bit boastful, trying to ignore the urge to sneeze. "But even I'm a bit chilly, so I dread to think what it's like for you. Now go." He pushed her gently in the direction of the corridor.

Rose, struggling to produce a sound, nodded. She headed to the doorway as quick as her frigid legs would allow, the Doctor watching frowning seriously.  
He sighed feeling very guilty. It was his fault that he set in the wrong co-ordinates, making them end up in a freezing lake on the planet Herufus. If that lake had been normal water, it would have been frozen with ice about 5 meters thick. Completely safe. But with their luck, the lake had phyntophine acid in it. Harmless but impossible to freeze. Meaning the pair fell straight into it. Not his best move.

He turned to the console and began punching in co-ordinates for Jackie Tyler's flat. He decided to risk a slap because he and Rose would need a bit -or a lot- of looking after for the next few days. It was all his fault so he would allow Rose the comfort of resting in her bed at home with her mother fussing. Not that her bed in the TARDIS wasn't comfortable. And she did live with him now so that room was her proper room. This was her home.

_Calm down,_ he scolded himself. Possessive much. He just knew with most humans when they were ill they wanted to be fussed about by their mother or partner. And the Doctor wasn't her partner so mother would do.

Also, he wasn't stupid, he knew that the temperatures they had endured would have some effects on them. Mainly Rose of course. He was sure it wouldn't bother him much at all, timelord and all that. But Rose would probably be bed bound... he could find some repair work to occupy himself with while she was being looked after by Jackie. Mind you he knew he probably wouldn't want to leave Rose's side that much. He was scaring himself with how much he actually needed Rose with him.  
Then after a few days Rose would be okay and they'd disappear off somewhere and sometime far away, everything as right as rain. He pondered the phrase. Who ever decided rain was right? He shook his head to rid himself of the ramble he was about to have in his head.

He pressed the final button and froze. A shiver. He felt a shiver snake down his back. He hadn't shivered from the cold for ages and it was worrying him slightly. He shivered again and decided to go and have a shower himself, leaving the TARDIS safely in flight.

-~DW~-

When he returned fifteen minutes later, there was a pile of blankets and quilts huddled on the jump seat. Upon hearing his entrance, Rose's head emerged from the nest, her blonde hair thoroughly messed up. He was glad she had the sense to dry her hair.  
With alarm he noticed how scarily pale her skin was and her lips were a pale blue colour. Rose could also tell the Doctor was feeling it too because he had his long tan over-coat wrapped tightly around his skinny frame. He never wore it inside the ship.

"Are you okay?" He mentally kicked himself. Did she look okay? She nodded shakily anyway.  
"Feelin' the c-cold?" She tried to tease him but she didn't pull it off with her weak voice. She tried a smile that resulted in a grimace.  
"I told you I'm perfectly fine." He replied tensing his body to keep from shivering.  
"Liar," She stated simply. She always seemed to know...  
"Rose, I'll be honest. We are on our way to your home. I think it'd be better if we stayed there for a bit to recuperate. I know how Jackie will enjoy fussing over you and you would probably rather be pampered by her than me."  
"Here is m-my home, with you, in the T-TARDIS." He smiled, momentarily warmed by her words. He was right earlier, this was her home. She thought so too.

"I know but better safe than sorry, yeah? I might not be in a fit state to look after you anyway. I seem to be getting a chill..." He sneezed and then groaned. "I don't believe this..." He collected himself.  
"'Sides we'd be getting a call from her any time soon, her whining at us to stop by and have another stinking shepherd's pie.. might as well kill two birds with one stone. Not that I'm calling your mum a bird..." He shivered and pulled his coat tighter.

"D-Doctor, I can't f-f-feel my toes." Rose told him panicked. He walked towards her and crouched down. Carefully he pulled back the covers to reveal Rose's perfectly manicured and more than slightly blue toes. He curled his warmer fingers around them.

Her skin was as cold as ice.

After a few minutes, he felt her toes warming a bit. "Go and put three pairs of socks on." He ordered. She nodded and gingerly headed off to her room. Her skin was paper-white. She looked like a porcelain doll, reminding him how delicate she really was.

-~DW~-

Jackie Tyler was alone in her flat nattering animatedly on the phone.

"I know Bev. I can't believe Steve dumped Sue. You know why that is though don't cha? It's 'cause she's going bald, that's why. Aww... I feel so sorry for her... perhaps we should get her a wig for her birthday."  
Suddenly Jackie heard the unique sound of the TARDIS engines in her front room. She watched as it materialised in the middle of her flat. Without a second thought she hung up the phone and chucked it carelessly on the sofa. He only parked the TARDIS in her flat if it was an emergency. What had he gone and done now?

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS followed by Rose, who was still wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Jackie gasped concerned and angry.  
"You look like bloody ghosts!. Or like you died a week ago and forgot to tell me! Where the hell have you been?!" She screeched.  
"Not so loud, Jackie." The Doctor moaned as his head ache increased. She took a step forward and placed the back of her hand on her daughters forehead. She withdrew as if burned. Tried the Doctor's and got a similar result.

"Your bloody freezing!" She screeched again. She tutted angrily and muttered about how she would slap him if he wasn't so ill. She marched off to the kitchen.  
"I'll make a cup of tea for both of you then you can get off to bed." She called back through the doorway. Rose collapsed on the sofa and immediately groaned as she realised that she had sat on the phone.

She shoved it on the coffee table and sunk back into her blankets. The Doctor joined her after a few moments. They sat so close together that any closer and they would be literally on top of each other. Rose pulled open the blankets and welcomed the Doctor into her little sanctuary of warmth. He gladly took the offer.  
They had just gotten comfy when Jackie came back in and gave them their tea. She glared at them in disapproval of their intimacy and sat herself down in the armchair so she could watch their every move.

**For those who have read before, any better? For those who are new, beware this fic is going through a re-write and needs one! **

**Dame-Rose xxx**


	2. Watched by a scary hawk

**A/N:**** I edited this bit a bit but not all that much. I hope it is okay... The acid thing making them colder and making their bodies shut down is random. Not very imaginative I know, but it gets them in bed together stripped doesn't it? So don't complain ;)**

Rose drank most of her tea before she could barely hold onto the mug from shaking so much.  
She put it down safely on the coffee table and snuggled further into the Doctors chest. He could feel her shaking against his body so he put his mug down beside Rose's and circled his arms around her tightly.  
Her eyes were closed and her head burrowed therefore she did not see the glare Jackie shot at the Doctor, or the innocent smile he returned.

"Rose. I think you should go to bed. You look tired and I'm sure it will be a lot more comfortable there." Jackie said softly. She groaned some unknown words and clung to the Doctor tighter. Jackie was becoming more furious at their position by the minute.  
"Rose you really should get to bed. _Alone._" She emphasised the last word and shot another glare at the Doctor. He just smirked.

"Don't want to Mum... I'm comfy..." Rose murmured quietly. Jackie couldn't hear her but the Doctor could.  
"What did she say?" Jackie asked the Doctor."Oh she said: Don't want to mum because I'm comfy and I'll only go to bed if the Doctor will stay with me." The Doctor lied. Jackie's nostrils flared angrily.

"Do you think I was born on a banana boat? I know full well she didn't say that much!" The Doctor mumbled about it being worth a shot. Jackie gave him an 'if looks could kill stare'. The Doctor looked suddenly sheepish and avoided her eyes.

"Perhaps your mum's right. You should go to bed." He whispered into her hair. She grumbled.

"Only if you come with me?" She looked up at him through her lashes. Her skin being still so white she looked almost like she was carved out of beautiful marble. He didn't want to say no to that face but looking back at her mother he decided he shouldn't take the risk. But then he changed his mind deciding that no risk was too great.

"You would have to ask your Mother." He whispered back.  
"Mum?" She said drawing out the word in a persuasive tone that said she was after something.  
"Don't even think about it sweetheart." She stood up, picked up the mugs and took them to the kitchen. Rose sighed defeated. She gently disentangled herself and stood up. She gasped as the coolish air touched her frozen flesh. The Doctor stood up and wrapped the blankets back around her leaving him without any protection.

"I may not be able to stay with you but I'm sure I am allowed to tuck you in." He said almost huskily but Rose couldn't tell if it was just the cold making his throat sore.  
The Doctor waited outside of her door while she put on some flannel pyjamas. When he entered she was already under the covers. The Doctor could see them twitching while she shivered. He sat at the end of her bed a little awkwardly.

He had often tucked her in before just not in her mother's flat. With Jackie within probably five meters away, bound to enter at any minute just to see that they were not doing anything even slightly intimate.

Rose patted the space next to her and shifted over. He smiled and moved up to lie next to her on top of the duvet. They stared at each other, their faces almost touching. He moved a strand of hair that had fell down, nearly poking in her eyes. His fingers softly brushed her cheek and he was shocked at how cold she still was. The Doctor was quite a bit warmer than her. He looked a little worriedly at her.

He heard the door open and Jackie stepped in without knocking. She took in her sights of him and Rose so close, he could swore he could see steam coming out of Jackie's ears. He got up off the bed quickly.

"Okay, all right, I'm leaving." He held up his hands defensively. He quickly picked up the discarded blankets from the floor and lay them on top of Rose's form. He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the forehead and left the room.

Jackie rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him. She sat on the end of her bed and Rose could tell she wanted to say something. She looked at her mum expectantly.

"Rose, I know you like him but I don't want him taking advantage of you while your not feeing too well."  
"He weren't! And he never would." Rose defended angrily. Jackie sniffed at her daughters' obvious love and devotion. It scared her how much she would seemingly do for him

"Okay, he'd better not. But if you want I don't mind you being you know...together." She cringed at the word. "Just not in my flat!" Rose shook her head.

"We're not like that mum. I don't think he thinks of me in that way..." She sounded sad and resigned, the way you might talk when discussing winning the lottery. But that's the thing with the lottery... someone has to win.

Jackie just scoffed.  
"Of course he does sweetheart. All men, alien or not, think with their bits half the time!" Rose covered her head with a pillow as her face flushed at her mum's bluntness."How do you feel now?" Jackie asked softly.  
Rose grimaced. "Crap."

"Yeah, you look it,"

-~DW~-

The Doctor lay in Jackie's bed, dressed in the same pyjamas as on Christmas day.  
He was still feeling incredibly cold, it was suprising that Timelords could be affected so badly. With that thought he sneezed loudly, as if his body was telling him he thought very wrong.  
Right now the Doctor just wanted to be huddled together with a certain blonde who was currently in this flat. And no, he didn't mean Jackie. He shuddered at the thought.

He wondered if Rose was sleeping. Deciding that he wasn't going to be able to get rest, he snook out of the room closing the door behind him. He hoped Jackie couldn't hear and would think he was still in his, what might as well be, cell.

Quietly, he tip-toed into Rose's room. He marvelled at his own bravery. If possible Rose's skin looked even paler. He gently brushed his fingers against her cheek. She was dangerously cold for a human. He had a very bad feeling about this.  
"Rose," he murmured. He repeated her name getting a little louder each time. It soon became obvious that she wouldn't wake.

"Jackie!" He called out in alarm. He heard her enter her own room expecting to find him in there. He then heard a distinct tut and she entered Rose's room.  
"What?" She hissed.  
"Get all the quilts and blankets you have! And a hot water bottle!" Panicked by the emergency in the Doctor's tone she did what he said without question.  
Without a second thought he pulled back the covers and stripped Rose down to her underwear. Inconveniently, Jackie decided this moment to come back carrying a large amount of blankets and quilts. She dropped them on the floor.

"What the 'ell do you think you're playing at!" She screeched as the Doctor began to remove his pyjamas as well.  
"Jackie, shut up, I know what I'm doing. Rose's body is shutting down and this is the best way to keep her warm." He told her urgently.  
"The acid that was in the lake. It was harmless in immediate effect but flesh absorbs it. It can make internal and external temperature fall dramatically. It can make her whole body shut down if she isn't warmed up." He didn't know why he was explaining this to Jackie, she probably wouldn't understand. But he couldn't believe he had forgotten about this. He was so stupid!

He climbed onto the bed and settled Rose's limp body in his arms, her back against his chest. He pulled the covers over their bodies and instructed Jackie to do the same with the others. She did so quickly. She could barely see their heads from the huge pile on top of them.

"Don't worry, I left our underwear on. I knew you would slap me if we were totally naked."  
"Too right I bloody well would!" She exclaimed. "Will she be all right now?" She asked more softly.  
"I hope so." He replied truthfully.  
"I'll go fetch that hot water bottle then." She said, leaving the room.  
"And could you make some hot chocolate?" She tutted but nodded.

The Doctor sighed and looked down at his sleeping angel. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to give her some extra warmth. He could feel her temperature warming steadily.

Jackie returned to the room with a hot water bottle in a pink fluffy cover. She lifted the covers off from the bottom of the bed so she could the bottle at their feet which she noticed were interwoven. He mumbled a thanks Jackie before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you like. I love jackie's character! She is nice to write as well. Reviews are great motivation for me. I will re-write all these quickly and then there will be more continuing chapters :)**

**DameRose**


	3. Near kisses and cold shoulders

**A/N:**** Hi this has now been edited! Hope it is better! I have combined the two next chanpers together because they were so short.**

Rose tried to open her eyes but they felt incredibly heavy. She could feel strong arms wrapped securely around her, keeping her safe. She came to the conclusion that she must be dreaming. No-one had held her like this for... well never actually.

She was still cold but it was more of a numb chill in her bones rather than the painful, stinging sensation it had been. She gave up trying to open her stiff eye-lids and let herself have a few more moments of peace.

_This is purely to keep her warm_ the Doctor told himself mentally, _nothing at all to do with his comfort and happiness. Just keeping her alive...only that. _He didn't sound convincing to himself so he gave up making excuses and looked down at her. She was still very fragile-looking and pale, but not dangerously so like before. Her lips quivered, most likely a shiver and he found himself staring at them for longer than he should have.  
_Liar,_ another part of his brain accused. _You don't need to be holding her this close now. She's not in any immediate danger and the worst is probably over. You are doing this because you want to._

_Well it's better to be certain she is fine. Besides I might disturb her if I move now. She's probably tired... _He replied to himself, making the other part of his mind snort.  
He decided to compromise with the two parts of his brain and settled that it was a bit of both. He also then settled that he was going mad, having conversations with himself. He had spent the last three hours watching Rose sleep. He hadn't came to any conclusion about why he did that either, but both sides didn't complain.

He watched her lips as she groaned, and watched as her eyes flickered under their lids. He gently twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Her eyes flickered once more and slowly opened. She stared up at him.

Was he watching her sleep? Yes he was! And he was playing with her hair. No complaints from her!

"Okay, either I'm dreaming, or I'm dead and I ended up in heaven." She whispered dreamily.  
He chuckled. "You're not dreaming and your certainly not dead. What would I do if you died?" His question was rhetorical but Rose answered anyway.  
"You'd probably get into a lot less trouble if you didn't have a 'jeopardy-friendly' best friend."  
"Yes, probably... but I'd be lonely and very bored."

"So anyway, were you watching me sleep just then?" She noticed he had turned slightly red.  
"Um, c-course not... maybe a little. But only checking that you were okay and you hadn't died or started to have a nightmare." She smirked at his blush and little stutter. It was the most obvious lie she had ever heard him tell and this made Rose feel ten times warmer.

"How are you now?" He asked changing the subject.  
"A bit better, but don't tell my mum that or she'll kick you out." He agreed by nodding into her hair. "Wha' happened anyway?"  
"Your body began to shut down. A chemical in the lake got absorbed into your mody and the only way to shake it was getting you warmer. I couldn't get you to wake up, So I decided to use the most simple and effective way of keeping someone warm."  
"Bet my mum went through the roof!" She said as she realised what he meant. Had they been semi-naked all this time without noticing?

Jackie peeked her head around the door. "How are you now sweetheart?"  
"Still really cold. I think I shouldn't move, it might make it worse." Jackie looked disapproving but said no more about it. "I know I'll make some tea! Works magic, my tea does. Feel better in no time!" She smiled and disappeared.

"Rose Tyler you naughty girl. Lying to your mother! Shame on you." The Doctor said seriously but his grin gave him away. Rose stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in her usual way.  
"How are you?" She asked moving some hair off his forehead.  
"I have a headache, but I'm all right now, temperature wise."

They both smiled. There was mere millimetres of space between their faces. He looked down at her pale round lips and moved a little closer. Suddenly, with a shock to his system, he realised what he was doing and pulled away. She felt hurt by his sudden rejection. He was the one who looked towards her lips and moved closer. _Men_. She thought annoyed, her mum was right they're all the same. Can't make up their minds.

"Rose I'm sorry," he said softly.  
"Don't be." She told him and tuned her head in the other direction.  
"No, Rose, really I am sorry. It's just... we can't..." She turned her head back to face them.  
"Why not?" She looked him defiantly in the eye and he nearly forgot all reason. Nearly.  
"Well your mum for starters," she turned her whole body to face him, his arms still around her waist. She gave him a look to continue. "And well... there's a bit of an age gap." He understated.  
"Does that matter?" He opened his mouth to reply when he heard Jackie scream.

~-DW-~

The Doctor and Rose jumped out of bed in alarm and rushed out of the bedroom.  
"Mum?! What is it? What's wrong?" Rose shouted as she ran into the kitchen. She felt the Doctor skid to a halt behind her.  
Expecting to see some mad alien in the kitchen, they were surprised to see Jackie waving a frying pan up in the air like a lunatic. Well Rose was surprised but the Doctor didn't put it past her mum.

"Mum? What are you doing?" She asked looking at her mother in confusion.  
"There was a wasp, sweetheart but don't worry I got it." She said triumphantly. She then turned to them and gasped, dropping the pan to the floor.  
"You're still bloody half naked! Go get back to bed or put some clothes on! Howard is coming over and I don't want him to think that I run a crazy household! A household where I let my barely-out-of- teens daughter sleep with some guy who looks at least 15 years older than her! And then let the pair of them parade around my flat in their underwear!" She screeched angrily.

"Oh don't worry you give out the crazy impression all on your own." The Doctor muttered but Jackie heard him. She gave him a famous Jackie glare.  
"Don't you make any comments like that under my roof or you will get the same as that wasp!"  
The Doctor shrunk back behind Rose. "Anyway, I forgot to make the tea, with that stupid bloody wasp. It'll be ready in a few minutes."  
"Don' worry bout tha' mum, I don't want any thanks." Rose said and the Doctor agreed. They began to wander back to Rose's room.

"I don't want you two getting up to any funny business either!" she called to them.  
"Don't worry mum, I don't think there will be any chance of that." Rose called back, both bitter and sad.

-~DW~-

Only when they got to her room did Rose realise how cold she was, being half naked and all. She felt her teeth begin to chatter. The Doctor, who was already back under the multiple duvets, noticed this. He opened an arm to invite her into a hug but she ignored it.  
He seemed totally oblivious to the fact that they were both in their underwear, she however felt self-concious. She opened her wardrobe to find some warm, suitable clothes that she could wear**.**

She only realised the Doctor was behind her when she felt his warm breath on her shoulder, she involuntarily shivered.  
"Rose, come on, what's up?" He asked softly. She turned to him stopping herself from looking at his bare chest in case she got side tracked.  
"It doesn't matter." She told him shakily.  
"Yes it does." He said sternly, but soon gave up. "Rose, your still cold, come on get back into bed." She noticed that her hands were shaking and her feet felt numb. She nodded defeated, allowing him to drag her back to the bed.

He curled up next to her but she inched away. It stung but he supposed it was to be expected. Damn, doing the right thing was so annoying! He didn't attempt it again and just let himself drift, hoping Rose would be okay later.

-~DW~-

He woke, in what he assumed was the middle of the night because there was no light shining through the gaps in the pink curtains. It took him only a millisecond to notice that Rose was no longer in the bed.  
How had he managed to sleep this long anyway? He never usually needed sleep.

He climbed out and opened the door ajar. There was a glow from a small lamp in Jackie's living room. He paused when he heard Rose's and Jackie's voices.  
"Well what do you expect, sweetheart? I said all men are the same and that idiot is no different."  
He frowned at Jackie's words. Were they talking about him?

"Perhaps you should stop going with 'im, it's not very healthy..." The Doctor felt dread run through his body as he waited to hear Rose's reply.

**Quite possibly the worst cliffie ever... well it's not meant to be huge... Anyway, if you're first time reading, any good? And if you read before editing, any better? THANKS!**

**Dame-Rose**


	4. Shopping lists

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading this and hope it is okay! That's all I have to say! -wow that rhymed!**

Rose stared at her mother for a few long seconds.

"Why? Do you think he wants me to leave him?" Rose asked panic making her voice rise.  
"I doubt it, Rose, but it might be for your own good." Jackie said trying to sound wise.  
Rose fiddled with the hem of the thick dressing gown she was wearing. It had been about two days at Jackie's she estimated. She already missed the danger and excitement of travelling in time and space. Would she be able to cope with staying behind?

The Doctor was still eavesdropping standing by the entrance of Rose's room. How could Rose possibly think that he no longer wanted her? He pouted a little bit at the thought.  
"I don't think I could survive staying away from him and the universe, Mum. It might not be wise, and certainly not safe but I'll go with him forever as long as he wants me." She said strongly.  
The Doctor beamed when he heard Jackie sigh in defeat.

"I'm going back to bed." Rose stood up and kissed her Mum on the cheek.  
"Why, Rose? Why d'you have to go with him?" She whispered, too quiet for the Doctor to hear.  
Rose replied with equal tones. "Because I love him."

The Doctor heard Rose shuffling down the little hallway towards her room so he quickly dived through the door and clambered back into bed. Her silhouette appeared in the doorway a few moments later, she took off the dressing gown and climbed under the covers.

He felt her curl up close to him and he felt fabric of thin pyjamas. The Doctor couldn't explain it but he felt disappointed that Rose thought she should put some clothing on. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer as if it was a natural sleeping reflex. He smiled when she didn't pull away from him this time.

-~DW~-

The next time Rose woke it was morning, she squinted at the sunlight that was shining into her room. It looked like it would be a nice day. She felt a little warmer and the pounding in her had was decidedly less painful. She felt a warm arm around her and looked up to see the Doctor eyes on her.  
"Hello," he murmured softly.  
"Hi," She whispered back.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked his voice laced with concern.  
"'lot better. You?"  
"I'm okay." Rose nodded and got out of the bed. The clock on her wall, which was guess what, pink, said that it was nine O'clock. She put on her dressing gown and left the room leaving the Doctor still in bed staring at the curtains.

Jackie was humming along to Grace Kelly by Mika when Rose entered the kitchen.  
"Why are you so happy at nine in the morning? You're not usually in the land of the living yet." Rose asked as she watched her mum dance over to the fridge.  
"I have got a date!" Jackie screeched excited. She got the milk out for her cereal to see that there was only a drop left. She shook her head and threw it into the bin.  
"Oh Rose, be a love and go do some shopping, will ya? Are you feeling well enough to?"  
"Yeah, course I will. Who's the date with?"

"Brett Collins."  
"Brett Collins? The bald guy who lives in the flat opposite? What happened to Howard?"  
"Well he ditched me when he said he'd come around. An emergency apparently. And now he's away on business. What 'away' business a market could involve, I'll never know."  
"So that's it? While he's gone for two minutes you start dating some bald idiot from across the way?" Rose asked angrily, she felt sorry for Howard.  
"Me and Howard aren't properly together anyway." She dismissed quickly. "Right I'll be out 'till about midnight, don't wait up. Shopping list and money is on the counter. Oh, and no _funny _business." She pointed a threatening finger at Rose.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked as Jackie made for the door.  
"Work, sweetheart. Us residents of Earth have mortgages to pay. Brett's picking me up straight after. Bye!" Rose sighed and looked down at the money and list on the work-top.  
This should be good, shopping with the Doctor.

-~DW~-

Rose pushed the trolley directly in front of her and it still went crookedly to the left.

"Doctor, when I say 'please go get me a trolley' do you deliberately get the wonkiest one there is?" Rose demanded still struggling.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and dropped the three bunches of Bananas into it before bending down in front to fiddle with the wheels. He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the bolts.  
Rose looked around nervously to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily no one had. Rose murmured thanks to the Doctor who grinned and inspected the Bananas he had just put in. Rose watched him half-amused.  
"Put two of those bunches back, one is enough." She ordered while looking for some potatoes.  
"But, Rose." He whined, as a child would while asking if they could stay up an extra fifteen minutes after bed time.  
"Please Rose..._I_ need the Bananas." He moaned.  
"No, Doctor." She said sternly. He pouted and put them back in the plastic box.

Rose grabbed a clear food bag and put in four large baking potatoes. She checked her list to see what was next. They made it to the dairy isle and Rose started trying to find her Mum's favourite milk.  
The Doctor walked up beside her with an innocent smile stuck on his face and Rose immediately was suspicious. She grabbed a skimmed and a semi-skimmed still watching him.  
While placing them in she noticed why he was smiling, he had gone and put two bunches of Bananas back into the trolley. She shook her head and looked at the Doctor who gave a guilty smirk.  
She shook her head again and walked off, giving up. The Doctor smirked, of course she had let him have them in the end. Who could deny this regeneration's face, he thought smugly.

-~DW~-

"Um, there's just a few things I need to get from this isle, do you want to go look around?" She asked a little uncertainly. He nodded and headed off to a section stacked with biscuits.  
Rose inspected the products quickly and was about to place them in the trolley when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you getting, Rose?" The Doctor asked sounding genuinely interested. Rose's face went slightly pink as she put the item in the trolley.  
"Just some toiletries..." She said vaguely, praying for him not to ask more. She thought she had told him to look around. He picked up the box and read the back. Rose watched embarrassed as he read, it took very little time for his cheeks to flush as well.  
"Ah, um sorry I asked. These things sound incredibly uncomfortable." He said in a slightly higher voice than usual. Rose blushed more and snatched the box of tampons out of his hands and put them back into the trolley. She marched off to the next isle leaving the Doctor to stand around awkwardly, he loosed his tie nervously and followed after his companion, still bright red.

~DW~-

"Right, what's next?" The Doctor asked Rose looking over her shoulder at the list.  
"Toilet rolls, great, that's back that way." Rose gestured to the toiletries isle. She was just about to heave the now quite heavy trolley when the Doctor put his hand on her arm.  
"I'll get them." He smiled warmly and walked off leaving Rose to go find some bread.

"Toilet rolls...toilet rolls..." He murmured to himself. He spotted a huge pile on a rack. He walked over triumphantly, and noticed one at the bottom was blue while all the others was while. He bent down and picked the pack up. A large amount of the pile ended up falling on top of a bewildered Doctor as he removed the pack that was supporting the rest.  
The toilet paper wasn't that heavy so they just bounced off his form, rolling in all directions. He stood there with wide eyes, looking like a total idiot as people came to gather at the disturbance. A woman, who was wearing a fleece with the supermarket logo on it, walked up, shook her head and rolled her eyes at the Doctor.

"And this is why the men shouldn't do the shopping." She huffed and began to collect the rolls back up.  
"Sorry... I just wanted the blue ones..." He muttered sheepishly.  
He helped put a few back on the shelves, squeaked a thanks to the woman and ran off to find Rose.

Rose looked up and smiled as the Doctor skidded into the isle.  
"Got 'em?" The Doctor nodded and put the pack into the trolley.  
"Thanks," She said and turned back to the shelves.  
"It was no trouble." He replied adjusting his tie nervously.

**Hey people! Hope this is okay for you all. I haven't made too many changes on this one. I don't have much of a sense of humour so add a chapter written by me, trying to be slightly funny... you get reviewers who feel sorry for me. Boohoo. Hehe any way hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Dame-Rose x**


	5. Creamed

**A/N:**** I am glad people like this story! Thanks to those who reviewed.**

Rose struggled with the bags trying to get them through the small door to Jackie's flat.

She walked into the kitchen and put them on the table. When she turned around, she saw the Doctor in tow, his hands also full and one plastic bag he was carrying with his mouth. She quickly removed it grimacing at the soggy thin plastic, placing it with the others. The Doctor just smiled thankful and set his carriers down.

"This should be fun." Rose commented sarcastically, eyeing the shopping. The Doctor didn't reply trying to sneak out of the room without Rose noticing. Unfortunately for him he failed terribly.

"Don't think so, Doctor." She said pulling him back.  
"Do I have to?" He groaned his body sagging in impatience and reluctance.  
"Yes." She replied plainly and opened the first bag. He followed suit with a scrunched nose. Rose just ignored him as he mumbled to himself about how this was so domestic and human.

Seven bags on and they were almost done. Rose reached into one of the remaining bags and pulled out some whipped cream in a can. Her thoughts immediately went to the Doctor who was currently humming Spice Girls, Wannabe.

"Doctor, why do we have whipped cream?"  
He turned to look at her and shrugged as if it was obvious.  
"To go with the Bananas." He replied and scrunched up a now empty bag.  
"Oh right..." She nodded saying the words as if saying it to humour a four year old.  
"You're obsessed with Bananas." She told him placing the cream down on the table shaking her head.

"Bananas are fantastic, Rose, incredible." He said. "And whipped cream is also very good, tastes lovely." Rose failed to notice him pick up the can.  
"Here, try some." In a blur he flicked of the lid, held down the top and sprayed cream all in Rose's face and hair. She shrieked her mouth gaping, shocked. He took advantage of her open mouth and sprayed again.

He grinned at her as she swallowed the cream and glared up at the Doctor. He grinned cheekily and ran a finger down her cheek to collect some of the cream, he then licked his finger.  
"Said it was nice!"

Rose snatched the can from his hand and sprayed it all over any part of him that was in reach. He ran out of the room Rose right behind him. He clambered over the back of the sofa and lay there unable to move as Rose followed, fell on top of him and straddled him.

He could move at all while she sprayed cream in his face. Eventually the can was empty. She chucked it over her shoulder without a thought. She squealed as the Doctor shifted knocking them both to the floor with the Doctor now on top of a struggling Rose.

He grinned widely before tickling at her ribs mercilessly. She writhed and giggled as he continued his assault. It lasted a few minutes until the Doctor decided not to ruin a good thing by making it boring. Instead he took Rose by surprise and brought his lips down to hers.

-~DW~-

Shocked really didn't cover how Rose felt in those, strange but amazing seconds. After everything he said before about the age gap and her mother- no don't think of your mother while kissing the man you think you love. That is just wrong.  
But really men equals indecisive idiots a lot of the time... say one thing and mean another.  
She mentally cursed herself. While she had been dissing men in her head, she hadn't been kissing back. Not the positive signals she wanted to be sending.

He pulled back.  
"Rose, I'm sorry...I didn't-" He stuttered going slightly red.

"Oh, shut up." She said breathlessly and pulled him back down for another kiss. They were kissing quite heatedly within moments. She pulled back reluctantly when she remembered that she needed air. They stared into each others eyes for several seconds.

"Wow," Rose whispered and he grinned.  
"Wow yourself." Rose knew that right now she should be responsible. She should ask him where this left her. She should be mature and see if this is what they truly want. However, she couldn't be bothered to care. The Doctor kissed her again with passion and Rose found herself deepening the kiss. They were so wrapped up in only each other, neither heard the flat door shut or hear the footsteps enter the living room.

"'ere, what do you think you two are doing?!" They heard the common and angry tones of Jackie Tyler somewhere in the background. They were so focused on each other that they barely noticed Jackie's presence until she was dragging a rumpled Doctor off her daughter.  
Rose had the decency to blush when she realised what her mother had just witnessed. She supposed that it would look rather intimate if you were both lying on the floor, him practically on top of you and both snogging each other's faces off.

"God! I go out for one bleedin' night and I come back to you pair playing tonsil tennis on my carpet!" She shouted glaring at the Doctor mainly but also flinging a look at her daughter every so often.  
"Thank god, I came off my date early. Who knows what you would have ended up doing on _my _floor."  
"I'm sorry Jackie." Said the Doctor with what seemed to be bored obedience.  
"I suppose I don't have much of a say in what you get up to in that box but I can definitely tell you to stay off each other while in my flat."

"I swear Mum, that's the first time that we have ever... you know..." Rose mumbled flushing.  
"So, why did you come of your date early anyway?" She asked as soon as she felt the redness in her cheeks fade. She just wanted to change the subject desperately.  
Jackie sniffed distastefully. "He was bit of a prick really."

The Doctor nodded understandably as if he went through that sort of thing all the time.  
Rose realised that she was still sitting on the floor. As if reading her mind the Doctor helped her on to her feet without any effort. She smiled gratefully and they flopped down onto the sofa.  
"I'll stick the kettle on shall I? If I can trust you to not start ripping each other's clothes off!"

-~DW~-

"So come on then, why didn't you like what's his face?" Rose asked. She was sitting next to the Doctor on the sofa cross legged and nursing her cup of tea.  
Jackie took a sip as if choosing her words carefully. "I dunno... just weren't the right guy for me. So I left." Rose nodded excepting this answer.  
"Anyway, looks like you two are better." Jackie commented taking another sip.  
"Hmm?"  
"Your colds. You seem a lot better.  
"Oh god, yeah. I feel fine now, forgot all about it."

"Well, you have been here about five days." Jackie told them smiling.  
"Really? I only thought it was only like three." Rose gasped.  
"Well, you spend most of your time in bed. With 'im." Jackie nodded her head at the Doctor who had been staring at the floor. He looked up confusedly.  
"What was that?" He asked. Jackie rolled her eyes amused.

"I guess you will be leaving soon then..." Jackie said, sadness evident in her voice.  
"Yeah, suppose so..."

**Thanks a ton for reading. I just love fluff. I love Jackie 'cause she's funny and DoctorxRose.**

**I love you guys too!**


	6. Broken promises

**A/N:**** Shorter this time. Sorry it just seemed a good place to end it. Thanks for reading!**

Jackie, Rose and the Doctor were sitting on the sofas watching some old comedy repeats. First it was Only Fools And Horses, then The Vicar Of Dibley. Jackie had ordered them to get cleaned up after she noticed the cream on their clothes and her sofa. Hopefully the marks would come out, if not apparently the Doctor was responsible for getting her a new settee.

Rose yawned widely and rested her head on the Doctors shoulder.  
"Go to bed sweetheart if you are tired." Jackie said feeling drowsy herself. She checked her watch. It was eleven thirty.  
"I am sleeping in my own bed tonight, that sofa is all lumpy and stained. You can use it." She told the Doctor who grumbled.

"Can't I just go to the TARDIS?"  
"No you can't. It's right across the estate." The Doctor grumbled again.  
"He can sleep in my room." Rose offered lifting her head from his shoulder to look at them both.  
"Ha, no chance. After what I came home to earlier, I ain't letting you pair anywhere near a bed together." Jackie told them sternly.

Rose couldn't contain another yawn. The Doctor looked down at her softly.  
"Go on. Bed." He said smiling. "I'll come in to say goodnight in a minute."  
She nodded, got up and shuffled towards her bedroom.

"You had better treat her right Doctor." Jackie warned dangerously. He looked at her confusedly.  
"Don't you ever hurt my little girl. 'Cause if you do, I will make sure that you can never regener-thingy again. Got that?" The Doctor looked at her for once unaffected by her glares or threats.  
"I promise I will look after your daughter, I would give up the rest of my regenerations to keep her safe, and I will always bring her back home." He told Jackie solemnly. Jackie sniffed and nodded. Her tough act act was crumbling away all around her. She felt so scared and happy for her daughter all at once.

"I love her so much, and I want the best for her." Jackie said her eyes beginning to glisten. The Doctor nodded.  
"Yeah, I know the feeling." He replied gently and gave her an awkward and yet comforting hug.

Rose had just pulled on her pyjamas when she heard a gentle tapping on her door. The Doctor's head appeared around it, not bothering to wait for being given permission to enter. She smiled at him while climbing into bed. He came and sat beside her on top of the bed clothes.  
"Rose," He began taking a big breath so that he could continue with his important sentence.

"Don't even bother trying to explain, if you are about to say what I think you are." She cut him off. Her voice was sad and resigned. Not a combination that the Doctor liked to hear from his companion.  
"Rose," He tried again. Quickly continuing before Rose could interrupt again. "We can't be together Rose, we jus' can't."  
She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it, Doctor."

"I am a Timelord, you are just a human." He regretted his words as soon as they left his lips. He hadn't meant for them to come out that way. The sadness written on Rose's face became accompanied by anger.  
"Oh so that's alright then is it? I am a mere human girl, so what do I matter, yeah? Do you think that I am just a stupid ape who is incapable of any feelings?" She demanded angrily. The Doctor flinched back from the fire burning in her eyes.

"Rose, I didn't mean-"  
"Oh don't try to explain yourself, Doctor. It doesn't matter any more."  
"Rose. Please-"  
"Do you think that I am worthless? Is that it? A high and almighty Timelord could never love a simple, poorly educated, council-estate girl from Earth?" She shouted, hot, furious tears streaming down her face.

The Doctor sat there motionless. How wrong could she be? Didn't she realise that he was trying to be responsible here? If his enemies ever found out about his love for this girl they would not think twice about torturing her and using her to get at him. Couldn't she tell that he was keeping her safe this way purely out of love for her?  
"I love you." She sobbed uncontrollably. She wiped furiously at her tears. "Go."

He sat there, still unmoving.

"I said go!" She shouted, more wetness rolling down her cheeks. She shoved him without much power but it hurt the Doctor like a physical blow. Suddenly, Jackie burst through the door. Took one look at her hysterical daughter and slapped the Doctor hard, knocking him off the bed from where he sat.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her! Only a minute and you have broken your promise!" She was at her full height of rage now. "Get out of my flat!"

In a daze in which the Doctor refused to acknowledge what had just happened, he left the room. Before he knew it he was out in the middle of the estate square walking towards the TARDIS. He seemed to be on automatic. He had just done the right thing and he felt totally stupid in doing it. He realised as he entered the doors that he has possibly made one of the worst mistakes of his lives. He kicked the console angrily, screaming out in anger at himself. He pulled at his hair trying to think of a solution to this problem he had caused.

Inside Jackie's flat, Rose lay curled up in bed crying silently. She had little energy left to be making the sobbing sounds in the back of her throat. She knew she shouldn't have shouted at her mum to leave her alone. It wasn't her fault, she just wanted to have time to herself. Then tomorrow, she knew she should get a job and try to live her life in the one-dimensional, human way once again.

Because he had surely left her.

**I am not to sure of this chapter... despite votes, I was tempted to make them fluffily get together and go off into the sunset. But, I decided I would post this. I shown two sides of Jackie's character in this one. I hope I did an okay job. **


	7. Moonlit strolls are lethal

**A/N: Hello, this has been edited and I hope it is okay. *Waits nervously for you to read it***

The Doctor sighed, angry and frustrated with himself. He slumped back on the console room chair, rubbing his hands over his face.

"What have I done?" He asked meaning it to be rhetorical which the TARDIS knew full well, but she still answered with her opinion. She flashed her many lights at him angrily.  
_You shouldn't have done that to the poor girl!_ He heard the TARDIS' smooth liquid voice over their telepathic connection, _you should have either not lead her on and kept your desires to yourself or you should have told her everything you feel. And then not desert her like every man in her life. She is a young, human woman, barely out of her teens and you may have just broken her heart.  
_"There's no way I can fix this. She probably hates me now." The TARDIS sent a mental scoff through to him.

_Not likely Theta._

"Nothing could ever happen anyway, so I don't know why we are having this conversation! Just take me somewhere. Anywhere, I don't mind. I just want to get away." He ran a hand through his hair with his eyes closed.  
_I'm going no where! Why could nothing ever happen? Because of old time-lord rules? We both know they are all gone, they can't stop you. Besides you never listened to them when they were alive! Your farther certainly never obeyed the rules and if he had you wouldn't be here! You're not too high and mighty for Rose because she's human. Your mother was one remember!  
_He couldn't remember the last time the TARDIS had reacted so passionately about something, she must really like the girl.

"I don't think I'm above her at all. If anything she's above me! I'm old... just too old now. She is young and could have such a happy, human life without me! She may be upset now but in a few years when she's married and has kids she will be glad that she didn't still travel with me..." His tone grew sad and lonely, something she hadn't witnessed in a while, when Rose was around. The TARDIS refused to let him give up and continued the argument.

_Theta, trust me, I have been inside her head and know how deep her love for you goes. If you leave her she will not get over you for the rest of her life. You will not be doing anyone favors because she'll miss you and spend the rest of her life looking on street corners in vain hope to see me and you. You will be depressed and probably suicidal knowing you which in turn will make me sick with worry and insane from hearing you moan! Now you should go back to her and say sorry you are such an idiot.  
_"It's not that simple. We can't be together. We just can't."

_You are scared, _It wasn't a question. He nodded weakly, his eyes starting to glisten.  
_You don't want to be left alone, I know. Her forever is a lot different to yours and she can seem delicate. You're afraid something will happen to her-  
_"Can you blame me?" He was so afraid that one time he might be too late or one time the enemy will just kill her on the spot so he has no time to talk his way out of it. Rose was so jeopardy friendly, it was a full time job looking after her, not that he was complaining. But his life was so dangerous... he shivered.

_No but you already feel like this. Acting on your emotions would not make her in danger any more than now. People wont use her to get to you more either, because they already do. It has been obvious for a very long time, how much you care for each other. Even that Dalek in Van Stattons museum knew, all those months ago. Please Theta, she makes you happy and she has helped you so much. I want her here for me too.  
_"I know. She does have that effect doesn't she? But-"  
_No buts! She makes you happy, you make her happy. Make the most of it.  
_"I can't give her what she wants! She will want to settle down, have a family... grow old together. I can't give that to her. Mickey could..."  
_Mickey is gone. _She snapped angrily._ And if she wanted that then she wouldn't have gone with you and continued to do so for the past two years. Stop being stupid and see what is in front of you!_

"I am not stupid! She doesn't know what she wants yet." He retorted matching her anger.  
_You are making a big mistake. You wont stop loving her until your last death so denying yourself wont help. By Rassillion I promise you that.  
_He got up heavily, angry with the TARDIS and himself, marched to the doors and left.

_-~DW~-_

Rose couldn't sleep. The Doctor's words were swimming around her head, repeating themselves, making it even more agonizing. She must have lay there for about three hours before deciding she wasn't going to get any rest that night. Rose heaved herself off the bed and padded over to her barely stocked wardrobe, most of her clothes were in the TARDIS. She supposed she's have to get new ones because the Doctor had surely gone by now. Her heart tugged painfully. She slipped into some plain black trousers and shoved a blue hoodie over her pajama top. Finally, after putting on some old trainers, she left the room.

Rose had almost escaped the flat undetected when the hallway light was turned on. She turned to face her mother in the pink dressing-gown she usually wore and looking rather tired.

"Rose? I thought we'd got a burglar. They'd be a bit disappointed but tha's not the poin'. Where are you goin'?" Jackie asked grumpy but a bit concerned too.  
"Just out. Go back to bed, I'll be back later."  
"You can't go out at this time! There's drunks and madmen out there! It's two in the morning. Please darlin' just go back to bed. If you want to look for the Doctor then do it in the day light. I'm sure he'll be back. He does care for you a lot. I'm not forgiving 'im mind!" Jackie replied looking at her daughter worried. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she looked very lost.  
"I'm not trying to find him. There's no point... I just want some air, all right? I'm sorry mum." And she meant it. Cutting off Jackie's protests, Rose shut the door.

-~DW~-

The very early morning air was very cold but the Doctor didn't notice, not that it would effect him anyway. He was walking through the estate, consumed by his own thoughts that were mostly about Rose in a romantic way, before realizing and mentally slapping himself. After a few times of doing this, he decided to distract himself by thinking self loathing ones instead.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't see the two figures following him from behind.

-~DW~-

Rose definitely did notice the bitter wind whilst she sat on the flat's rooftop. She sat in the place where she and the Doctor sat about two years ago when they saw the Slitheen spaceship crash overhead. The estate was mostly deserted except for a few cars in the distance and the odd drunken person heading home to wake to a blinding hangover. Her thoughts were on the Doctor and how she was going to try to get back to a normal human life.

She thought grimly about what job she would get. _Is that it? Go from traveling in time and space with an amazing alien she loved to being an ordinary shop girl again?_ She snapped herself out of the train of thought, shaking her head. She should be more optimistic about things and not give up already. She was strong when she wanted to be and she had to be for herself and her mum. She would be independent from now on.

"So why the hell are you on a stinking roof at this time?" She questioned herself.

She was about to get up and go back to her mum's flat -better make that her flat now too- when her gaze got caught on three figures.

-~DW~-

The Doctor walked only a few spaces when he heard some footsteps behind him and felt people watching him with one of his extra senses. He spun round and noticed two figures in the shadows. He realized they were just two humans, probably drunk and heading home. Dismissing them immediately, he carried on walking straight ahead, not sure where he was going but not really minding either.

Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder spinning him around to face the two humans he saw before. He couldn't make out any facial features due to the dim light and their hoods adding more shadows across their face. He could however see that they were tall and big built. A lot like you'd expect a bouncer to look if they were standing outside a particularly noisy night club.

"Now don't give us any trouble and we wont hurt ya. You can get away unharmed if you just do as we say," one man said seeming to take the roll of the leader. The Doctor rolled his eyes at his supposedly tough voice and turned away.  
"Oi! I'm talkin' to ya!" The man said and span him back around with more force than necessary, nearly making the Doctor stumble.  
"Give us your phone, money and anythin' valuable. Don't try 'n' hide summit cause we'll just find it and make you pay for tryin' to trick us. Right?"

The Doctor shook his head almost laughing. " No it's not all right actually. I have had a really bad day and I don't need you two apes thinking you can do what the hell you like. I don't even have a mobile anyway and I don't have any money. So get a job so you can get some yourselves."  
The men looked a little dumbfounded. He wasn't acting like any normal person they tried to rob. And he insulted them too! Well, he wasn't getting away with that. The one that had been talking snarled and pulled out something glistening. A knife, the Doctor realized. The situation didn't really seem real to him.

"Okay fine, I'll give you something!" The Doctor said, acting happy, which confused them even more. The Doctor didn't realize how much trouble he could actually be in. He hadn't dealt with human youths or 'gangsters' since his seventh incarnation when he got killed. It was so long ago and before the Time-War, he didn't think about it much.  
He fished shoulder-deep into his over coat pockets and produced a banana, smiling. "Thought you two chimps might want a snack."

"Oh, wrong move mate!" The non-talkative man said and pulled out a knife of his own. The boss punched the Doctor in the face while he was watching his associate, almost making him fall. The other grasped the knife and plunged it into the Doctor's side.

Time seemed to halt for a moment as the Doctor felt the sharp stab of pain. Hell it hurt. He fell to his knees, shocked and bleeding onto the estate.

**A/N: Go TARDIS! Whoo! Sorry... don't mind me. But all girls together right? Did you like it? Hate it? Feedback is always nice :) More chapters on their way. I have very nearly finished my final chapter for this! But you guys have a few more to read yet. **

**Thanks,  
Dame-Rose x**


	8. Confessional tears and pain

**A/N: Two chapters in one night! Well I just still feel bad for going AWOL for several months. I may begin to forgive myself once this story is finished, and everyone is satisfied. If it's no good, tell me and I will probably re-write again 'cause I want to please you guys. I have changed a ton in this one, hopefully for the better, but I will let you people decide.**

Rose watched the three figures far below for a short while. She wasn't an expert and they were quite far away but it looked as if the two were following the first figure. Rose knew this estate like the back of her hand and she knew the people in it. It was obvious the two following didn't mean well. She watched them catch up to the first, and they began a conflict that didn't look good. Someone was in trouble she realized, without a second thought, she rushed down the stairs to find them.

-~DW~-

The knife was still buried in the Doctor which was good because he was sure if it was removed, he'd probably bleed to death. He was bleeding a lot already without adding extra blood to the flow. He had been in pain many times before, and tortured enough for several dozen lifetimes and in comparison this wasn't as painful. He found mind torture the most horrific. Still being stabbed hurt a lot. And he was coming closer and closer to regenerating.

He didn't want to change yet. It had only been a year, if that and he very much liked this body. He knew Rose did as well which was a plus. He supposed that didn't matter any more, after their row. She probably didn't want to ever see it again. Now that he thought about it, no one would really miss this regeneration apart from himself. Maybe the TARDIS... if she is still talking to him.

He could vaguely feel the men going through his pockets and he tried to make his senses stronger to not loose consciousness.

"This is freaky Gaz, I don't like it. His pockets are bigger on the inside!" He heard one man say.

"Oh, stop being a wuss! It's what's inside 'em that matters! Now keep looking! All I can find is crap in this one." The man was pulling various items such as an odd silver pen thing, four bananas, a blank papered wallet, a yo-yo, a teaspoon and a picture of some blonde girl. Each time he shook his head and shoved them back into the pocket.

"There's gotta be somethin' good in ere!"

-~DW~-

Rose ran as fast as she could, which was actually pretty fast because she had had plenty of practice at running for her life. She turned around a corner at full speed and saw the people. One was on the ground and the other two were going in his pockets. Getting closer she realized that the one on the floor was the Doctor.

"Oi!" She shouted as loud as she could, shocking both the men. They hadn't expected anyone to be out at this time, and if there was someone, they would have been probably too high, or drunk to realize and care. They were so surprised that they didn't stop and think that a young, petite woman such as Rose could do nothing to them. Instead they fled, cursing and swearing all the way down the street.

Rose didn't think about the escaping men, she only had eyes and thoughts for her Doctor. She landed next to him, skidding and grazing her knees, but she didn't care one bit. "Doctor? Doctor? Can you hear me? Please try an' talk to me." She swallowed hard when she saw the blood seeping onto the floor. But she couldn't see where it was coming from yet.

She wasn't medically trained but she had done some first aid lessons while she was at school and knew how to check for broken bones, which she had to do before she moved him. She ran her hands lightly over his limbs, eyes flickering to the crimson puddle every so often, very worried. She found nothing broken.

"Okay... Doctor? There's no broken bones but I dunno where the blood's comin' from. Just hold on, stay with me. She lifted his arm and turned his body as gently as she could. She gasped in horror when her eyes landed on the knife protruding from his flesh.

"Oh my god!" She choked, becoming a little hysterical.  
"Doctor? Can you hear me? Oh god Doctor, don't leave me. Don't die! Please! You can't die!" Tears began to pour down her cheeks as the puddle grew larger.  
"No...Please, Doctor, talk to me. You can't regenerate yet! We haven't made up. Please? What if you change and we never make up? Don't go!" More tears poured and she felt so helpless.

-~DW~-

The Doctor was in the depths of his own mind, drifting in inky blackness. He didn't want to die, especially not while Rose was mad at him. He was floating, getting closer to the gold tendrils of light that signaled he was about to regenerate. He didn't see much point in fighting the change because he was helpless anyway. No point in putting off the inevitable and dragging out the pain.

He was about to submerge himself in golden light when he heard a voice.

"No...Please, Doctor, talk to me. You can't regenerate yet! We haven't made up. Please? What if you change and we never make up? Don't go!" It was Rose's voice. Was he imagining it? Or was she an angel? He thought angels were supposed to be happy and peaceful. Rose's voice sounded neither. He wanted Rose to sound hopeful and full of life like she should do. And what if it was really her? What if she was really sitting beside him sounding so scared? She was calling him back and he'd always go to her if he could. He had to see her again.

Determined he pushed the light away and he resurfaced to reality. Because Rose called for him.

-~DW~-

Rose was petrified. She became choked with tears and couldn't do anything. She couldn't lift him by herself and it was dangerous for her to even try on her own. She swallowed and began to shout."Someone! Please! Someone. Anyone? He's hurt! Come on, please someone help me!" She then realized that even if someone did come she'd still be stuck. All they'd do is call for and ambulance and he can't go to hospital. They'd find out he's alien, run tests on him, take samples and take him away from her. She couldn't let that happen but she didn't know what to do. She was so useless.  
She looked down at him and kissed his lips, releasing more tears.

"Thank you," His voice was weak and rough but it was his all right. His eyes opened only slightly a small smirk on his face.

For Rose it was the best sight she'd ever seen. She let out a hysterical and relieved laugh but it was short lived. They weren't out of this yet. But she had no idea what she could do.  
"Doctor, I'm sorry I got mad. And if we can't be together then that's okay. I will still be your best friend. I'll take whatever you will give me. Please, don't leave me." She sobbed, cradling his head from the hard floor.

His eyes grew very heavy but he forced them to stay open. He decided to tell her what he wanted in case he didn't get chance after. He had to let her know.  
"I'm so sorry. And, Rose Tyler... I love you." He couldn't keep his lids from closing and he saw her face as the last image before he was drifting once more.

**It was quite upsetting writing this one, but that may be because I am a big baby and this is really not upsetting in the slightest. What you think? Sad? Bad? I can't think og something positive that rhymes so I shall just stick with good. Yeah that'll do! Any good?  
**

**Sorry you had to put up with that silly unimportant note,**

**Dame-Rose x**


	9. Rescuer in joggers

**A/N: Not too long to go now guys until the end! Just a few chapters :) They might be a week or two to be updated because my house got flooded and we have had to move out while they practically rebuild it! And the house has no internet so right now I'm staying at my grandad's nicking his connection. Hehe. So that is the reason for three chapters in less that 24 hours. Hope this is okay!**

Jackie tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't switch her mind off and the bed seemed more uncomfortable than ever. Her head was swimming with anger at the Doctor, and worry for her daughter. Who knew what weirdos were out this time in the morning. She actually scared herself with thoughts that maybe Rose was sad enough to actually be suicidal. Then she banished that thought almost angry with herself that she thought her daughter wasn't stronger.

She tossed again and sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep again now. She heaved herself out and switched on the light, squinting until her eyes adjusted. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, pulling out some joggers and slipping them on. She left the room and went into the hallway. Jackie shrugged on a heavy over coat, grabbed her keys and left, locking the door behind her.

She had a daughter to find.

-~DW~-

Jackie gasped when the cold air hit her body and she was glad she had put on the heaviest coat she owned. "S'bloody freezin'! Oh, she's a daft madam sometimes." Jackie muttered to herself and went on her search. She knew her daughter well—Scratch that, she used to know her daughter well. These days she weren't so sure and that scared her a little, but as long as she was happy, Jackie was. Although Rose certainly wasn't looking full of love and sunshine earlier...Stupid bloody alien. When she got her hands on him... She shook her head. When Rose was younger and they had rowed, she had broke up with a boyfriend or her mates had fallen out, she would go sit on the roof of the flats. Jackie headed up the stairs first.

Nope, the rooftop was empty. The Jackie thought where else she would go... The park maybe. Jackie headed back down the stairs. On the plus side she was getting a bit of exercise in. Jackie huddled into her coat as she walked across the estate to the old park. She was greeted with the sight of vandalism and graffiti tags but it was Rose-less. The only other place she could think of was the swing set by the youth-centre on the opposite side of the estate. She shivered but carried on walking. She turned a corner and was greeted by the sound of someone sobbing.

"Please, just wake up. You can't leave me... I don't know what to do!" She knew that voice.

"Rose!" She shouted and ran towards where she was kneeling on the floor. She then saw that Rose was cradling the head of a scarily pale Doctor. There was a pool of liquid around the pair.  
"Oh my god!" She screeched terrified when she realized it was blood. All she could think was that she hoped it wasn't Rose's. She didn't want it to be the Doctor's either but like any mother, Rose was always first on priority and worry.  
"Mum! Oh thank god! You gotta help me! He got stabbed, and he's just lying there... I don't know what to do! I'm bloody useless!" She cried, panicking. Jackie knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse. She found one and it was double. Hopefully he'd last long enough for them to help him.

"Right, lets get him to the flat... Actually no. The TARDIS is probably closer and it'll be better equipped. No stairs to get up either..." Jackie said, trying to keep her cool but her voice was very shaky. Rose nodded.  
"No! I left my key up in the flat. I was angry and I threw it at the wall." Rose admitted, still sobbing.  
"Well, 'e must have one somewhere in his pockets!"  
"Let's just get to the TARDIS first. I'll look when we get there. She's parked around the corner." Rose hiccuped. Jackie agreed and they lifted him very carefully, so they didn't hurt him or move the knife.

-~DW~-

They reached outside of the TARDIS and Rose was about to put the Doctor down to look for the key but decided to try something. "TARDIS, it's Rose. Can you let us in?" The doors flew open immediately, she sensed the emergency and was pleased to see Rose again.

"Right, lets get him to the infirmary..." Rose said and they went out the corridor door. Thankfully the TARDIS moved rooms so the infirmary was the first door. She nudged Rose's mind who mentally thanked her.  
They struggled to get him through the narrow door but they eventually managed. They carefully set him on a med-bed and re-checked his pulse. It was singular this time, they had to hurry. Even though the Doctor was unconscious, Rose could see his brow furrow every now and then with pain and him trying hard to fight off the regeneration. She kissed him on the lips, hoping that it would be like last time and he'd wake up being cheeky and saying thanks. No such luck.

She stood back for a minute and looked around the room. There was a ton of equipment but she had no idea how to work any of it.  
"TARDIS? What can I do? I can't use anything and we are running out of time." Rose was trying to not cry again after she had just stopped.  
_Nanogenes. You could try them. We have some somewhere in a cupboard but I'm not sure which one. I can't help you there. I'd usually know but because Theta is injured, I'm having trouble with glitches and blanks. Sorry.  
_"Right, Nanogenes. Thanks." She felt a bit relieved because she knew what to do with them — well it was very easy to open a tub and let them do the rest. She just had to find them.

**This one is a fair bit shorter so sorry for that but it seemed an okay place to stop it. Am I forgiven? And how was this chapter?**

**Thanks,  
Dame-Rose x**


	10. Frantic search that pays off

**A/N: I got my computer with internet now! I'm so happy. I was starting to get withdrawal symptoms...that's when you know you are a total geek. Short again this time. Sorry, just seemed a good place to end it. Hope it makes some people a little bit happier...**

For the Doctor it was like torture. He was aware of all the sounds being made around him but couldn't see anything because his eyelids didn't respond. Nothing responded, he was prisoner in his own body. He could hear from Jackie's and Rose's talking that they had got him to the TARDIS and he was now lying in the infirmary. He heard Rose crying and pleading with him before and it made him feel so powerless to not be able to come back to her, to not be able to make her smile again and wipe the tears from her familiar, hazel eyes.

He was aware of the pain but it wasn't as strong as before. He could feel that the loss of blood was making his senses and nerves less attuned. He was constantly battling with the regeneration that was coming towards him, trying to drag him under. He heard Rose tell Jackie that she was going to find some Nanogenes, from one of his cupboards. He knew exactly where they were but that really didn't help matters at all. He just hoped she'd find them soon because he was getting weaker and struggling to hold back the regeneration onslaught.

-~DW~-

"Nanogenes...Nanogenes...Nanogenes..." Rose muttered to herself while she rooted through several cupboards as quick as she could. Nothing was stowed away in a particular order which made her search more difficult. She supposed he didn't need things to be alphabetically arranged because of his huge alien brain, he could just remember where he had left things. Certainly didn't help Rose though.

"That's it, when he wakes up safe and sound, I'm making him clean up these cupboards." She said closing a particularly untidy cupboard finding it to be void of Nanogenes.

She looked back at the Doctor and saw Jackie fussing all over him, wiping his brow and trying to soothe him. He looked even more pail and blood was seeping through the cloth they wrapped around the knife and the wound, creating a tourniquet.

She got back to her task, opening another cupboard which was jam-packed with weird looking equipment. She scrambled through for several minutes, throwing a lot of things over her shoulder to make more room for maneuver. The damage she was causing was the last thing on her mind at that moment.

She cried out in delight when she found a vial filled with moving little specs of gold light. She tried to check the label to make sure they were definitely what they looked like but it was written in Gallifreyan, all circles and hexagons. Ah well, worth the risk, she decided and she was pretty sure that they were Nanogenes.

She rushed over to the bed and gave the vial to Jackie, who looked at it confused.

"Righ', when I pull out the knife, open the lid straight away. He will loose a lot of blood and probably... well, you know, if you don't do it quickly. Okay?" Jackie swallowed and nodded. Rose walked around and positioned her hands on the knife, wincing at the sight.

"Okay, one," She looked down at his face and hoped this worked, "Two," She closed her eyes. "Three!" She gritted her teeth and yanked the knife out, nearly throwing up at how the knife felt being ripped from his flesh.

She left it a second to make sure she wasn't about to throw up before she opened her eyes. When she did her heart stopped for a moment. Jackie was tugging on the vial but it wouldn't open.

"Rose!" Jackie shouted alarmed. Rose knew the Doctor would change any second and so she acted fast. She snatched the vial off Jackie and threw it at the wall with a loud wail.

The glass shattered, sending pieces scattering all around, and the specs of gold were released. They swarmed like bees, flying through the air and gathering around the hole in the doctor's side. Before their eyes, the wound healed, completely scar free and colour returned to his skin as they replaced the lost blood.

Jackie breathed a huge sigh of relief but Rose stopped breathing.

She wasn't about to celebrate until he opened his eyes or something that proved he really was okay.

The seconds felt like minutes but thank every god in the universe, he opened his eyes.

**Any good? Thanks for reading, update should be in a few days. **

**Dame Rose x**


	11. Making her stay

A/N: One more after this I think! Hope this makes everything feel happier and that it's not too cheesy. But hey, I like cheesy. That's why I LOVE John Barrowman! Okies ignore me.

The Doctor heard Rose's yell of excitement and he knew she had found the Nanogenes. If he could, he would have released a sigh of relief but he couldn't so...he did nothing. He heard Rose telling Jackie what to do and he tried to mentally brace himself.

"Three," he hoped this would work because he knew Rose wouldn't be able to handle him regenerating again. "Two," he heard her say sounding a little repulsed, "three!" He could feel the very sharp pain as the knife was taken from his flesh and felt his life begin to drain away alarmingly fast. And it wasn't stopping.

It must have gone wrong.

"Rose!" Jackie shouted from somewhere close by, she hadn't been able to open the vial he guessed. He heard Rose yell sounding angry and scared all at once. It was almost a primal growl. Sounded quite scary actually. He was worried that was the last sound he'd hear in this body, he'd prefered it to be her laugh or her teasing him, something happy.

Suddenly he felt warmth over his wound, smothering it and closing the hole. He felt the warmth spread through his body, working its way through his twin hearts all the way to his finger tips. He felt his strength returning. They'd done it, the Nanogenes were working.

He gained enough strength and opened his eyes.

-~DW~-

Rose finally breathed when she saw his eyes open. She watched him begin to sit up slowly, probably trying to get the blood circulating again and his muscles probably ached. She didn't know how much the Nanogenes did.

He swiveled his body so his feet were on the ground, perched on the edge of the med-bed. "Hm, that felt odd." He said thoughtfully remembering the warmth spreading through his system. He couldn't feel any pain or ache at all, wow those things were really good. Well, he knew that from when he used them to cure all the gas-masked people in his other regeneration.

Rose did an uncharacteristic squeal and launched herself into the Doctor's arms, nearly knocking him backwards. He laughed and held on to her as tightly as she did him. "Oh sorry," she apologized wondering if she might have hurt him but he still clung to her. Rose pulled back and she looked a little angry now that the fear had gone, remembering what had happened before the stabbing.

She pulled back and stood up, her gaze at the floor.  
"So you're all better now, yeah?" Jackie asked standing in front of him. He kept his eyes on Rose who looked sad and hurt.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Fine and dandy..." He said absent-minded.

"Good, then I can do this!" She back handed him across the same cheek she'd hit hours previously. He held his stinging cheek and jaw looking at her with wide eyes.

"That was for getting yourself bleeding stabbed! Poor Rose was nearly having a breakdown! Oh, an' because I don't think tha' one earlier was justice enough for you being a total prat!" The Doctor just cradled his face in shock, although he should have been used to it by now.

"Right, now that's done," said Jackie, "I'll go make a cuppa, if I can find the kitchen." She continued a bit too brightly too be genuine. "The TARDIS will show you," The Doctor replied, his head still in space. Or more like full of Rose. He was still watching her. Jackie could almost hear the cogs of his great alien mind working while he thought about what he should do now. Whether to go with his heart or his head.  
"Okay, if you need me, kitchen. I'm sure you need to talk." Jackie told them and left the infirmary.

Rose watched her mother leave, still refusing to look at the timelord. She didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her.

"Rose,"  
"It's good you're okay," They both said at the same time. They both tittered slightly but the atmosphere was too dense for it to be funny.  
"Go on, you first." He said, smiling.  
"Nah, you," he looked at her pointedly so she spoke.

"I was gunna say: It's good you're okay, but I should probably go." The Doctor's face fell and his chest twinged painfully. "'cause not much has really changed from what we last said an' I'm sure you wanna leave soon."

He shook his head but said nothing, his eyes showing a ton of sadness and regret. She wanted him to say something but it didn't look like she'd get what she wanted. She bit her lip, her eyes began to glisten and she headed for the door.  
"Rose," he called her back, his voice hoarse and unusually quiet. "Don't go,"

She looked back at him confused.

"I really don't... want you to go. Why don't you stay?" He begged her with his chocolate brown orbs and Rose felt herself drowning in them.  
"But...It's all different now. How can we go back... an'... I just dunno what to say..." She trailed off lamely, words failing her. He walked towards her, standing directly in front of her, and held her chin gently so she could look no-where else but at him.

"Who said I wanted to go back to being how we were?" He whispered, his breath ghosting over her skin. His hands moved so he was caressing her cheeks. His lips tenderly but nervously met with hers. Her heart sang and she couldn't help but kiss him back.

**I enjoyed writing the end of this one! I'm sure you see why. Have I made anyone happy? Or do you not like it? **

**Thanks to those brilliant people who reviewed,**

**Dame-Rose x**


	12. And they called it fluffy love

**A/N: Last one people. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favourited this story. Heck, just basically to those who've read! I love you all.**

**I have to say though, I'm not sad to see its end. This has been going for ages and has been completely re-written and I'll just basically be glad to see the back of it. Hope you like this chapter!**

Jackie stood idly in the kitchen, drumming her fingers on the unearthly rock of the kitchen work-top. She was waiting for the kettle to boil for the second time, to make yet another cup of tea. She decided she shouldn't really go and interrupt the Doctor's and Rose's "alone time" where they'd either kill each other or... well lets not think about that. The kettle switch flicked off, signaling that the water was boiling and Jackie poured her tea.

She heard a cough from behind her and span around, kettle still turned downwards, spilling scolding liquid over the cupboards and floor. She tutted at herself and shoved it back onto its stand. The Doctor and Rose were both smiling, amused at Jackie's clumsy moment. They were both holding hands, their fingers intwined.

The pair looked happy, even with the Doctor's red cheek, and so Jackie just had to forgive him. All part of being a mum was forgiving their daughter's idiot boyfriends. Not that Rose would ever admit that he was her boyfriend. But the whole universe knew they would have to end up being more than best friends.

"All sorted then?" She asked pretty pointlessly. Rose bit her bottom lip and smiled, nodding. The Doctor watched her before nodding himself. Jackie jumped on the nodding band-wagon. _Rose is happiest with him, and I have to like it. It's my job to like it and they always leave home in the end... Not usually to end up traveling in a blue box, but each to their own._ Jackie mused. She watched her little girl, blush and cling to the aliens hand like a lifeline, and Jackie felt scared, proud, glad and anxious all at once.

~-DW-~

"Shepherds pie all right?" Jackie stood in the kitchen doorway of her flat and asked. She saw them both huddled on her sofa, this time not for warmth, but for the pure comfort that intimacy brings with people you love. "Yeah, that's fine, mum." Rose called back, her eyes staring at the TV screen.

"Is that all your mother can cook?" The Doctor asked in hushed tones but Jackie still heard him. He nudged Rose's ear with his nose playfully, and she turned to face him. "Oi, leave her alone. She's my mother." Rose replied just as playful.

"Yes, that may well be, but it's not her who I love though is it?" He nuzzled her neck tenderly. Jackie's heart skipped a beat. Well, nice of them to tell her that they'd gone and proclaimed their love for each other!  
"Yes, well unless you want the third slap of the day then I wouldn't push it." Rose advised and fiddled with a piece of his hair at the back.

"Yes, dear," he mocked.  
"Shut up," they kissed each other and Jackie had seen quite enough and went back to her cooking.

The Doctor twirled a lock of Rose's hair around his finger and stared at it. He was happy just lounging there with Rose watching old comedy repeats, while the smell of shepherds pie wafted in from the kitchen. Such a domestic scene and the Doctor wouldn't want to change a thing, now he knew he was getting old... Or he'd found the love of his life. Perhaps both. He'd never felt like his whole existence was based around one person before, that one harsh word from that person could kill him. He'd had children before, and a human equivalent of a wife but he didn't love her. On Gallifrey, such emotions were seen as weak and choosing a mating partner was just based on convenience and keeping the species alive.

It didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out why he liked humans so much. It was their capability to love, forgive and be kind. About wearing their hearts on their sleeves and feeling such strong emotion that they'd die for someone else. To him that was amazing, just as amazing as Rose. He shifted his arm from where it was wrapped around her and rubbed her side soothingly. She gazed at him as if she could see right into his soul and he was momentarily stunned.

~-DW-~

"So where you two going after this then?" Jackie asked while scooping some peas up with her fork. The Doctor picked at this food trying in vain to not show his distaste at the meal.  
"No idea, he's in charge." Rose replied while tucking into the shepherds pie. He swallowed a mouthful and spoke.  
"Ah, now that's a surprise," He said smirking, thinking about how Rose would probably love to go to the Olympics of 2012. He knew Rose always watched them on TV, well now she could go to them in person.

"Spoil sport," Rose joked and stuck her tongue out at him from across the table.

"I don't mind where you go, as long as your safe. And I mean that in more way than one." She gave them both a stern look. Rose nearly choked on her food. "Mum!" She spluttered horrified, taking a gulp of her water to keep her food down.

"I wasn't born yesterday an' I know how you two feel but I'm not ready to be a grandmother for a few years yet, so be careful." She raised an eyebrow daring them to argue which they didn't, they only blushed looking uncomfortable. "Oh and also be safe as in, don't get kidnapped--or worse--by some aliens. Always come back to me. The pair of ya." She smiled at them warmly, loving even the Doctor like family.

"That's a promise, Jackie" The Doctor replied. He looked over at Rose who nodded, knowing that he was definitely in love. The best part was that she definitely loved him too.

**Argh! I am so nervous about this chapter... I hope you like it. If not then please tell me to re-write it! I just don't want it to be like an anti-climax.**

**Love you all,  
Dame Rose x **


End file.
